Sickness
by queenpearl
Summary: Blade and the team come down with the flue, leaving Windlifter and Maru to care for them.


Blade knew everything there is to know about fighting fires. He did it for a living after all. But like any other proud male, the last thing he knew how to do, was ask for help. He knew he should've asked for help the minute he knew he had a fever. He knew he should've asked for help when he started throwing up. It would've saved him the trouble of having Dipper practically carry him to Maru's workshop to be fussed over by the mechanic. "Stupid, irresponsible, trying to get yourself killed?!" were all things that Blade heard Maru mutter under his breath. The red helicopter was too tired to call him on it. He lowered himself down on his landing gear willingly as Maru worked. As he did, he felt a churning in his tank. Maru grabbed a bucket just in time for Blade to throw up in it. "Easy now." Maru murmured gently rubbing a fork along his side. The red helicopter groaned. Having the flue was no fun at all. Maru had him lay down in one of the back corners so he could keep an eye on him. Occasionally he'd purge his tanks but for the most part he just huddled under the blankets, shivering.

Later that afternoon, Dipper returned from a flight. She was shivering uncontrollably and struggling to remain on her landing gear. Maru helped her into the shop and set her down beside Blade. The air chief hadn't moved much since he'd been brought in here, content to stay where it was warm. Dipper looked at him worriedly. "Will he be alright?" She asked. "He'll be fine and so will you if you do as you're told." Maru replied. Dipper nodded but soon turned pale. Maru sighed and held a bucket under her head. When through, he covered her in blankets and let them rest.

Cabbie was next, he and the Smokejumpers came down with the flue. By this point, Maru's workshop was just too small to accommodate all the team so he had them moved into Cabbie's hanger. Maru helped Dipper and with only a little bit of trouble did the mechanic get her inside. Windlifter helped Blade. The chief could barely move on his own and leaned heavily on Windlifter the whole way before collapsing on his makeshift bed. Windlifter nuzzled him, covering him in blankets. He curled up gratefully. "Easy now." the green chopper murmured. Maru went around with water bottles, trying to keep everyone hydrated. Cabbie and Dipper were no problem but when Maru tried to get Blade to drink some the old chief turned his head away. "Blade, come on." Maru coaxed. "Maru, I'll do it. You look after the others." Windlifter said. Maru sighed but relented. Windlifter took over, trying to get some water into the dehydrated Augsta Westland. "Blade, you have to drink." He said. Blade ignored him, his eyes shut tight. Windlifter licked his black muzzle. "Come on now, just a sip?" Reluctantly, Blade relented and Windlifter got some water into him. Not a second later the red helicopter groaned and Windlifter gave him a bucket to throw up in. "Oh Blade..." Windlifter sighed. The blue eyes flickered up to him. "My fault..." the chief groaned. "No, no it's okay." Windlifter assured him. Blade was too weak to answer and went back to sleep.

Windlifter kept a close eye on him, knowing he was weaker than the others. Late that night Maru came up to him. The mechanic looked exhausted and Windlifter was reminded that he'd been up since yesterday. "You should rest." Windlifter said. "I can handle things." Maru must've been tired for he agreed right away and stumbled off to his workshop for a few hours rest. Once he had gone Windlifter lowered himself down next to Blade. If the air boss knew he was there, he didn't react. Windlifter closed his eyes and sleep soon came over him as well. He woke to the sound of whimpering. It was still dark so he hadn't been resting long. The sound was coming from beside him. Blade was shifting about under his blankets. "No, no..." He moaned. Windlifter needn't ask, he knew. Gently as he could, he pulled the older helicopter close to him. Blade's head came to rest deep in his side as his muffled cries were heard by his companion. "Easy now, shhh." Windlifter murmured soothingly. He gently wiped away a streak of sweat that had appeared on Blade's side. The red helicopter just whimpered more and huddled close to Windlifter, knowing he was there. "It's alright." Windlifter murmured. Blade seemed to relax after that and didn't wake until morning.

Over the next few days, Dipper and Cabbie began to improve and Blade did too before he took a turn for the worst. Maru and Windlifter took turns watching him, both silently thanking the stars that it was winter and the chances of fire were slim. Maru had Blade moved to his own hanger as Cabbie was well enough to reclaim his own. One glance at Blade was all it took and the red helicopter didn't even squawk a protest as Windlifter scooped him up and carried him to bed. This was concerning, especially since the chief spent most of his time sleeping, throwing up or both. He was too weak to do much else other than lay on his bed, his eyes half open when he was awake. Windlifter never left his side. He feared for his friend's very life.

Most of the time, Blade was too weak to say a word so he just huddled close to the bigger chopper, grateful for his presence. Windlifter didn't say a word and the two would sit in silence until one or both of them dropped off to sleep. What Windlifter didn't know was that whenever he was asleep, Blade would stay awake, watching over him. Though he knew the green chopper wasn't sick, he still felt indebted to him. Once or twice Windlifter woke in the middle of the night to see Blade's blue gaze flashing in the darkness. "You should be resting." He said. "You've watched over me, its my turn." Blade replied. "You need to sleep more than I do." Windlifter said, straightening up. "I'm awake now, so you rest." Blade sighed but didn't argue. He curled up against Windlifter and went right to sleep.

He was out for 4 days. He didn't open his eyes once. With spring fast approaching, the team need an extra pair of wings so Maru called Dusty in to help. Windlifter could hear the sound of the air racer's engine from miles away and the first thing he did after he'd landed was rush into Blade's hanger, Maru right behind him. "Dusty!" The mechanic was begging him. "It's alright Maru." Windlifter said. He sounded exhausted and he was. He hadn't slept a wink since Blade dropped, worrying over his friend. At the sight of the helicopter, Dusty gave a small whimper and pressed his nose to his red flank. "How long has he been like this?" Dusty whispered. "4 days..." Windlifter's voice cracked. Dusty looked up, it was the first sign of emotion he'd seen from the Native American. "4 days?!" Dusty repeated. He looked down at Blade again who seemed rather peaceful in his slumber, his head resting against Windlifter's side. Dusty noted the green helicopter's disheveled appearance. "I can watch him." He said. "No, it's alright." Windlifter replied. "No, it's not. You should rest." Dusty insisted. Windlifter knew there was no arguing with a plane who could match Blade for stubborness and rose unsteadily to his landing gear before rolling out. Dusty supported Blade's head as he settled down in Windlifter's place. The red helicopter didn't stir as Dusty rested one wing protectively over him. Though Blade was easily taller than him, now he looked so small and helpless, it made Dusty's heart clench at the sight of him. "You wake up, you hear?" He whispered softly. "You looked after me, now I'm gonna look after you. I'll take care of you." He rested his head over Blade's side, feeling the heat off his body. Blade shifted a bit, pressing closer to his new companion, seeking his warmth. "I'm right here Blade, it's alright." Dusty whispered.

Everything was foggy, Blade honestly wasn't sure if he was awake or not. The last thing he remembered was Windlifter. The sound of a racing engine is what snapped him out of it. He gave a small whimper, shifting against the warmth that he felt next to him. Windlifter's scent filled his nostrils. So he was still here. How long had he been out? Then Windlifter moved away, taking the warmth with it. Blade tried to get him to stay. A new presence settled down beside him. He was significantly cooler than Windlifter was but his engine was still warm, indicating that he'd only just arrived at the base. Blade pressed himself against that small patch of warmth. He felt the other plane hold him gently, resting his head over his hot flank. A gentle voice murmured "You wake up now, you hear?" Dusty? When did he get here? Blade wanted to speak to him but he couldn't find the words, instead he whimpered and pressed his nose to the racer's side, trying to show he could hear him. Dusty held him. "I'm right here Blade, it's alright." Dusty whispered. "It's alright..." A sigh escaped the old helicopter. "I know, Dusty, I know..." He rasped.

...

Dusty's head snapped up at that. He met Blade's icy blue gaze. He shifted away from the red helicopter and Blade scowled his protest at the sudden loss of warmth. "Oh, sorry." Dusty replied and let the old helicopter lean on him. "M'awake." Blade managed. "You had me worried sick, you had the whole team worried." Dusty exclaimed. "M'sorry." Blade murmured, his eyes closing again. Dusty nudged him. "Stay awake now, you've had enough napping." He said. "How long was I asleep?" Blade asked with a yawn. "4 days." Dusty replied. Blade snapped awake at once. "4 days, wha-why didn't anyone try to wake me?!" He asked. "They did, you were out like a light. Much like how I was..." Dusty sighed. Blade's blue gaze softened a degree. "Thank you Champ, for staying with me." He said. He was surprised when Dusty nuzzled him, his own blue eyes meeting his. "My pleasure, Blade." He replied.


End file.
